Bluetooth (BT) Low Energy (BLE) technology provides connectivity between BT mobile devices and a variety of systems, e.g., cars, exercise devices, computers, tablets and the like.
The BLE technology supports a relatively low power consumption of the BT mobile devices. For example, a BT mobile device may be a small sensor, a watch, or a Smartphone having a battery with limited power supply, and the BLE technology may enable the BT mobile device to communicate with the variety of systems using a relatively low power consumption.
According to the BLE technology, a first BT device (“BT central device”) and a second BT device (“BT peripheral device”) may establish a connection between the BT peripheral device and the BT central device, to enable exchanging data between the BT peripheral device and the BT central device.
Exchanging the data between the BT peripheral device and the BT central device at a relatively high rate may increase power consumption of the BT mobile device, and may decrease a battery life of a battery of the BT mobile device.